Bonding With The Uchiha's
by Acherona
Summary: After an unlucky household accident Naruto is invited to stay with the Uchiha brother’s. This works out fine and Naruto is glad for the chance to bond with his friends…He just had no idea how closely they would really “bond”. Sucky summary. Threesome.


**Disclaimer **- I do not own Naruto and I'm not making any money off these writings. I do not own the story Goldilocks either.

**Warning** – Anything and everything: smut, yaoi, threesome, incest, language…Be prepared!

**AN** - _Um…so yeah…I know I should be writing the next chapter of "For Better Or Worse" or my submission for NaruSasu day but instead this came out. It's a new kind of PWP…Painkiller Written Porn. It's written with me doped up on pain meds and its unbeta'd, just a fair warning. This was just a spur of the moment thing. The title is so lame goes and cries in a corner_

_Anyway without further ado please enjoy my first attempt at a threesome!_

**Bonding With The Uchiha's**

Naruto sighed as he toed off his shoes in the hallway of the luxurious apartment. He was dead tired; these book readings always took a lot out of him. He loved his life as an author and illustrator of children's books it was not that, it wasn't the children at the readings either although some of them could be quite annoying. No it was the parents that were the problem, there they stood in line for hours to get their kid a seat in one of his few personal readings of his books but as soon as they saw him they all claimed that it must be some mistake and that they wanted to meet the real author. Naruto was too young, too pierced and too blond for their tastes it seemed. What the fuck did they way he looked have to do with the way he wrote? The kids didn't seem to care that his face was full of holes and metal, they cared about the new adventures of Kyuubi the fox and that was how it should be. It was the books that mattered and not Naruto; at least that was the case according to himself.

Naruto ran his fingers through his wild golden locks as he pattered deeper into the apartment and towards his room. He was very grateful that the bastard and the bastard's brother had offered him a room at their place while his own house was being sanitized after an unfortunate accident involving a forgotten pot of ramen on a left on stove, the smoke damages should be fixed in about another two weeks or so according to the fire department. He couldn't say that he looked forward to moving back to his house. Naruto hated being alone and here he had the company of his best friend and his older brother who he was also very fond of daily.

Speaking of the bastard and his relative, the apartment was all quiet and there wasn't an Uchiha in sight. Naruto had seen their shoes and coats in the hallway so he knew that they were home. If this day was anything like yesterday and the day before that they were probably holed up in their bedroom fucking each other senseless.

Naruto had to admit that he'd been surprised and a bit shocked when he first found out about the two brothers and what they were doing together. It was the first night that he stayed at the Uchiha household that he found out. It was late in the evening and after a night of socializing and making Naruto feel like home they had all gone to bed in their respective rooms. After a while Naruto could hear the door to Sasuke's bedroom across the hall creep open and muffled footsteps on the carpet in the corridor outside. Itachi's door down the hall opened and closed and it wasn't long after that that the unmistakable sounds of sex drifted through the otherwise quiet rooms.

Naruto lay awake all night listening to the brothers pleasuring one and other. He knew that he should be disgusted and outraged at what they were doing but he wasn't. Naruto had always felt strongly attracted towards his best friend and besides Itachi was also hot as hell. The thought of the two beautiful dark haired brothers together was more of a turn on than anything else. He was almost a bit jealous of them; he would like nothing more than to have someone to live like that.

When Naruto met the brothers for breakfast in the kitchen the next morning there had been sort of a searching look in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at Naruto and when there wasn't any bad reaction from the blond he seemed very pleased. Now after Naruto had been living there for some weeks the brothers had given up all pretenses of separate bedrooms and they hugged, snuggled and kissed right in front of him. Sometimes Naruto thought he could see a calculating look in both Sasuke and Itachi's eyes but he brushed it off as a mistake on his part. No one actually talked about what went on in the Uchiha apartment and that seemed to be a comfortable situation for all of them.

Naruto had reached his bedroom and snuck inside as quietly as he could as not to disturb the lovebirds. He closed the large brown wooden door softly behind him and dropped his shoulder bag with a quiet thud near his dresser. Naruto bent down by the bag and pulled out his newest book that he had brought to the reading. He ran his fingers fondly over the front cover where a large red multi tailed fox resided.

Kyuubi had been his imaginary friend throughout a very lonely and traumatic childhood where he was bounced from foster home to foster home without any chance of putting down roots or making lasting friends somewhere. The fact that Naruto now made his living by writing down and drawing the adventures that he had thought up as a child was a blessing in Naruto's mind. If his fox could bring joy and comfort to at least one child out there then Naruto would feel that his childhood had mattered and that he had accomplished something in his life. He still had difficulty believing the huge success that his books had become; they were vanishing from the stores shelves like butter on a hot day. So far Naruto had published three books about Kyuubi and a fourth one was scheduled to be released right before Christmas. With one last caress to one of the foxes many tails Naruto left the book on his bedside table and stripped of his shirt as he began getting ready for his shower.

Shirtless he walked to bathroom where he stopped in front of a large mirror that covered one of the walls in the white tiled room. He tried to look at himself objectively, to see himself as others saw him in an attempt to see what bothered the children's parents about his appearance. He saw bright blond spiky hair that was just a tad too long and fell in his eyes and around his neck. Light brown eyebrows where the left one was pierced twice rested over slightly slanted clear blue eyes. A straight nose also with a piercing in the right nostril, this one was a platinum and diamond stud and a full mouth that was a bit on the big side. His bottom lips had a snakebite piercing and when he stuck out his tongue you could see his tongue ring. His ears were also pierced several times each.

When Naruto continued his scrutiny of himself he saw golden tan skin, toned pectorals and abs. A platinum ring resided in his right nipple as well as in his bellybutton. He flexed a bit in front of the mirror and saw his muscles bunch and relax with his movements.

'_I don't know what they're complaining about, I'm hot!' _Naruto thought and gave his mirror image a wide toothy grin before he blew a kiss at it.

Naruto turned away from the mirror and stepped out of his jeans and boxers, he tossed them in the hamper that stood in a corner. He went inside the glassed shower and adjusted the water to the desired temperature. As the blond stood under the hot water letting it pelt him he thought about Itachi and Sasuke and that was enough for him to grow hard. The thought of their pale flawless bodies writhing together on their joint bed made Naruto's cock harder than a rock.

His hand drifted downwards over a smooth chest and a hard stomach. His fingers were tickled by the honey blond happy trail that started below his navel before they gripped his arousal firmly and he started to stroke himself. Images of the Uchiha's flitted through his mind and assaulted his senses as he pumped his member in a steady rhythm. There had been several nights where Naruto had to force himself to stay in his own bed and not knock Itachi's door and ask if he could join them. He wanted them both so bad…Just the thought of Sasuke laying spread open and panting with Itachi's cock buried deep inside him was enough to make Naruto climax, slicking his hand with semen before the water washed it off and down the drain.

After a few more minutes in the shower that Naruto spent recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had he stepped out into the steamy bathroom, toweled himself off quickly and went back through the door leading to his bedroom. He hurriedly crawled under the soft cotton covers of the large bed that stood in the middle of the room. He didn't bother to put on boxers since he was alone anyway and just wanted to go to sleep as fast as possible. Naruto fluffed the pillows under his head and turned over so that he lay on his stomach since that was the only position he could fall asleep in. With one last big yawn his eyelids grew heavy and he could feel himself drift off to sleep.

Naruto woke slowly and with a very weird feeling. First of all he was no longer on his stomach but lay flat on his back, when he tried to move his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes he found that he couldn't. At first Naruto panicked, thoughts of strokes and paralysis running through his head, after he calmed down a bit he turned his head to the side and saw that his wrists were tied to the heavy wooden headboard with black velvet ropes imprinted with tiny red and white Uchiha fans.

With further investigation Naruto also found out that his ankles were tied to his upper thighs and that left him wide open and unable to straighten his legs or close them.

'_Feh…The bastard's are so self absorbed that even their bondage gear is branded with their family crest.'_ Naruto thought in a huff. Because of the nature of the ropes it wasn't difficult to guess who it was that had tied him up but the question was why. Was this some sort of practical joke? If it was Naruto did not find it amusing at all. Naruto tried to wriggle out of his bindings more vigorously but the knots didn't move at all. Just when he thought about letting go of his pride and scream for help he heard a deep and throaty chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Ah come here little brother, It looks as if goldilocks has finally decided to wake up." Itachi leaned against the doorframe dressed in only a pair of black boxer briefs, his long dark hair hanging loosely around his shoulders. Naruto almost swallowed his tongue at the sight of the older man.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared next to his brother also only clad in boxers, his pale skin glowing in the soft light of the bedroom lamp. The Uchiha's looked so perfect together that it almost made Naruto's heart ache; someday he wanted to belong to someone like that.

"Hey bastard…What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked and shook his arms in his bindings while he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked at him. "Welcome back to the land of the living goldilocks, I can't believe you slept through us tying you up without even stirring. Oh and thank you for sleeping in the nude, it saved us some trouble."

"What the fuck is this whole goldilocks thing? If I'm supposed to be goldilocks in your demented fairy tale than aren't you a bear short?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Ahh sweet little goldilocks don't you worry, these two big bad Uchiha bears will be more than enough to devour you completely." Itachi said huskily while he pulled Sasuke closer to him and licked along the younger man's pale smooth neck.

Naruto's big blue eyes widened at the display and to his embarrassment he could feel himself harden and lust pool in his lower belly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked seriously and looked straight at the glorious brothers.

Sasuke freed himself from Itachi's embrace, walked to the bed and sat down besides Naruto drawing his fingers gently across the blonds' stomach smirking when he twitched and jerked under his fingers.

"We are doing this because you are so damn dense dobe! We've done everything except sending you a written invitation to join our bed but you just haven't gotten the message. Why do you think we invited you to live here in the first place?" Sasuke continued to caress Naruto's smooth golden skin as he spoke. "You have no idea how long I have wanted you Naruto and you can't lie, I have seen the looks you have given us and I know you want us too."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. "Wow bastard, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time since we met." He whispered in awe and heard Itachi burst out in laughter.

"He got you there little brother." Itachi said still snickering as he also strode towards the bed. He leaned down and buried his nose in Sasuke's inky tresses inhaling his brother's scent. "You do want this Naruto; you might as well admit it." He said as he looked up from Sasuke's hair.

Naruto watched them with heated eyes, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth whatever that means. He had fantasized about this so many nights. "I'm not going to lie…I do want you, oh God do I want you!" Naruto moaned and he hadn't more that gotten the words out before his lips were claimed by Sasuke's warm, wet mouth. Sasuke invaded his oral cavern with his slick tongue and tasted Naruto thoroughly as their tongues danced together. Naruto felt intoxicated by the raven's taste.

Naruto felt Sasuke lifting his mouth of the blonds only to have it replaced immediately by Itachi's. Naruto could now say with firsthand knowledge that both of the Uchiha brothers could kiss like champions. He groaned into Itachi's mouth and lifted his head in an attempt to get closer to those magical lips and the tongue that was wrestling with his own. The kisses were sloppy, hot, wet and deep. Naruto could feel saliva trickling down his chin but he couldn't care less when the sliding of lips and tongues felt so amazingly good.

"Fuck you're gorgeous together!" Sasuke said. He had kicked his boxers off and sat on the bed with his legs spread wide stroking his own shaft as he watched his brother and best friend making out, his pale skin contrasting beautifully with the deep purple of the bed sheets.

"Look at him goldilocks," Itachi said and nodded towards Sasuke. "Look at my little brother; he's so wanton, so slutty. He's craving cock now, I can tell. Do you want to fill his needy hole Naruto? Do you want to ram your big cock deep inside his tight ass?

Naruto almost went cross eyed at Itachi's words and his member grew even harder. He wished that his hands were untied so that he could touch himself and find some release for his aching arousal. He looked over at Sasuke again and a soft whine escaped his lips. "Yes…Yes I want to fuck him; I want to pound that ass so hard that I'll imprint myself inside of him!" Naruto managed to croak out with his eyes glued to the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke mewled at his words and stroke himself even faster as he spread his legs wider still. Itachi shimmied down the bed to Sasuke's side and stopped his relentless tugging on his cock.

"Enough little brother, don't sit down here and come all by yourself when you have a tied up goldilocks at your leisure. Why don't you fill that big mouth if his up, make him put that tongue ring of his to good use. Itachi gave Sasuke's cock a few strong tugs until it started leaking clear precum and pulled his brother across the bed by his shaft until he was straddling Naruto's chest.

"Hi there dobe," Sasuke smirked down at Naruto, his cock erect and an angry red was resting against Naruto's chin. "Want to taste my cock goldilocks? I can't wait to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours."

Naruto's eyes narrowed momentarily at the dobe comment but then he smiled a naughty little smile and stuck his tongue out to lick at the cockhead that was resting on his chin.

Both Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened almost comically at the length of the blonds' tongue, imagining all sorts of things that he could do with that slick appendage. Naruto smirked contently at their reaction. If the Uchiha's wanted to play, Naruto was game. He could give as good as he got.

Sasuke shifted until he sat higher up on Naruto's chest. "Now be a good little boy and open wide goldilocks." Sasuke said and pushed his shaft between Naruto's silky soft lips. He groaned at the heat and wetness that immediately enclosed his erection. Naruto reveled in the musky taste of Sasuke's member and took as much of it as he could in his mouth, he licked and suckled and smirked around the cock in his mouth when Sasuke shuddered and groaned as he pressed his tongue ring in the tiny slit at the head of the ravens member.

Naruto was working on taking all of Sasuke's arousal down his throat when he suddenly felt warm hands massaging his inner thighs and a wet tongue lapping at his hole. His whole body jerked with pleasure and he almost managed to buck Sasuke off, he hummed low down his throat and managed to get another groan out of Sasuke.

Itachi had lubed up his finger and was now putting them inside of Sasuke's entrance. "That's right little brother," He purred. "Fuck yourself on my fingers as you are fucking goldilocks face…So damn hot!" He pushed the fingers in and out of Sasuke's slick hole while lowered his own face to Naruto's rosebud again and continues to tongue him there.

Naruto was going crazy; Itachi touched him everywhere except for where he really wanted to be touched. The elder Uchiha lapped at his balls, his hole and his thighs but never once touched his hard and leaking arousal. He was so hard that it hurt and he whined with need.

That sound made his throat constrict and that in turn made Sasuke jerk in pleasure and shove his cock even further down Naruto's throat. The blond was no longer sucking the youngest Uchiha off, instead the raven were keeping Naruto's head still with a firm grip in his golden locks and was fucking his face relentlessly. Naruto didn't mind the rough treatment, he felt powerful that he could make Sasuke loose his control like this.

Itachi was still between Naruto's legs licking and nipping at the sensitive skin around his entrance. "Oh goldilocks…You have such a slutty hole," He said between nips. "Do you know that when I kiss it, it winks at me? It's like it's telling me to bring my cock and fuck it hard and deep, Would you like that princess?"

Just the thought of Itachi penetrating him with that gorgeous cock of his was almost enough to send Naruto over the edge and he lifted his hips higher at the same time as he swallowed around the member that was fucking his mouth. The sudden tightness around Sasuke's shaft caused the young raven to spasm and with a holler he snapped his hips forward one last time and climaxed in Naruto's mouth, ribbon after ribbon of hot white cum went straight down the blonds' throat.

Naruto did his best to swallow it all but it was just too much and some of it dribbled out the corners of his mouth and down his chin. He still had Sasuke's member in his mouth and he lapped at the now ultra sensitive shaft soothingly as it softened and slipped out.

"Fuck dobe! You have the most amazing mouth when you're not using it for something stupid…like talking." Sasuke panted out as he rolled off Naruto and lay beside him trying to catch his breath.

Naruto just rolled his eyes; there wasn't much else he could do since he was tied up at the moment. Itachi came crawling up over his body kissing his way as he went. He stopped at the nipples paying extra attention to the pierced one, tugging none too gently at the platinum ring. Itachi's sweet tongue licked the cum away from Naruto's chin and seemed to revel at the taste of his brother, he then covered Naruto's lips with his own and engaged him in a soul searing kiss.

"Mmm you and my little brother taste so good together." Itachi moaned. He then turned towards his spent brother and kissed him just as deeply. The sight of the two brothers kissing and their tongues mingling was a beautiful one and Naruto felt privileged that he was allowed to witness it, most of all he just felt horny though…He needed release! Naruto's hips were bucking as he fucked the air trying to get at least the smallest amount of friction on his cock.

"P-please…I-I need…" Naruto gasped.

"What do you need princess?" Itachi asked in a low velvety voice. "Look little brother, we've got our goldilocks begging."

"It seems like it," Sasuke replied with a satisfied tone in his voice. "So what do you want dobe? Do you want to fuck?" He gave a tug to Naruto's cock and watched as Naruto arched almost off the bed at the sensation "Or do you want to be fucked?" At this question he circled Naruto's hole with his finger and felt it twitch under his touch.

"A-anything…Everything…Just do something b-bastard!" Naruto managed to get out, he was so far gone with need that he was just a withering mass of nerves. Even the smallest touch made his body convulse.

"Aww little brother don't be so stingy," Itachi said with a smirk and lustful eyes. "Why make him choose between one or the other when he can have both…" With that statement he picked the younger Uchiha up and placed him over the blonds' weeping erection and then positioned himself between Naruto's spread and tied legs.

"I like the way your mind works big brother." Sasuke said as he slowly started to lower himself down on Naruto's shaft, the blond just nodded in agreement he was too far gone for words.

The feeling of his cock sinking in to the tight heat of Sasuke while he also felt Itachi's blunt cockhead push in to him made Naruto go out of his mind. He had never experienced such pleasure before and the slight pinch of pain that he felt as Itachi pushed further inside him just made it better, made him feel alive. He let out a scream as Sasuke dropped down and took him to the root.

Naruto opened his hazy lust filled eyes and the sight that met him had him gasping for air. Sasuke sat on top of him with his smooth pale back arched beautifully as he rode Naruto's cock, his head was turned to the side and he had his arms around Itachi's neck kissing him deeply. Itachi matched his thrusts inside of Naruto so that they were in rhythm with Sasuke's movements. It all felt like some intricate dance where highest pleasure imaginable was the price.

With every thrust Itachi brushed against Naruto's prostate and that sensation along with Sasuke's tight passage squeezing his cock had him racing towards completion.

"Fuck goldilocks…you're so tight…You make my cock feel so good!" Itachi groaned and increased the speed of his thrusts. One hand snaked around Sasuke's waist and started to fist his little brothers red bobbing member.

The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, moans, and groans, mewls and growls. When faced with the double assault of Sasuke's passage tightening around him and massaged his cock as well as Itachi's continuous abuse of his prostate Naruto couldn't take it anymore. With a high pitched and slightly unmanly scream he came deep inside of Sasuke. This caused Sasuke to moan and release all over Itachi's still pumping hand and Naruto's stomach. Sasuke sank down in a boneless heap on top of Naruto and licked his neck lazily as Itachi gave a few more hard thrusts before he clenched his jaws and also came inside of Naruto.

Even though Itachi was also exhausted he managed to untie Naruto's legs and massage them so that he would get his circulation back before doing the same to the wrists. After that he pushed his boneless brother of Naruto so that the poor blond could breath before he sank down on Naruto's other side causing Naruto to be sandwiched between Uchiha's. Itachi put his arms around the blond and felt Sasuke do the same thing.

"You guys…this was amazing…" Naruto said in a raspy voice. "Do you think it's possible to get this kind of wake up call for the duration of my time here?" He asked.

Itachi and Sasuke chuckled. "Silly little goldilocks…These big bad bears never lets their prey go. You belong to us now and an Uchiha never releases his property!"

"Hmmm…" Was Naruto's reply as he snuggled closer to the warmth of the brothers' bodies as his eyes grew heavier, he could live with that. Besides they hadn't even tried Naruto's box of toys yet…There was so many possibilities and things to look forward to.

With an evil smirk that he was glad that the Uchiha's didn't see Naruto fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow…

**The End**

**AN** _– Err…What can I say? The painkillers are evil, eeevil I tell you. They make me think and write naughty things. Yup…It's all the painkillers doing…_


End file.
